libiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare, Lemon and Sour
Flare, Lemon and Sour (known as The Human Bullies, as former antagonists and Human Girls as recurring Akira's allies and now friends) are a trio of female characters and recurring characters in Libies. The first appearance of the three was in the episode "The Beginning", where the trio begins to implicate and bully Chika for being a humanoid cat, but both are reprimanded by Akira and since then the three begin to bully Akira as well. They also start stalking Akira and bullying and threatening both. They try to humiliate them Chika and Akira, but are always demeaned and humiliated by Snowflake, a boy whom the three respect and has a crush on despite the fact that he is Akira's boyfriend. Appearances Flare Flare is a human girl. She has dark brown hair, her eyes are golden brown, her skin is white. She wears a blouse with black and pink sleeves, her skirt is black and pink, she wears pants under her skirt in the same black and pink color scheme, black and pink socks, while her shoe is also black. it's pink. Lemon Lemon is a human girl. She has dark brown hair, her eyes are olive brown, her skin is white. She wears a brown and white shirt, white and brown skirt, her shoes are brown and white, with a white lace on her shoe. Sour Sour is a human girl. She has brown hair, wears a white and blue hair accessory in her hairstyle at the beginning ends of her hair, while her hair goes on, Sour has more hair accessories on the front, she wears an eye patch on her pink and white head (including a white bow in the middle of the eye patch between the white ornaments), one of the parts of the eye patch, the tip is blue, it also has other head accessories only that in her first hairstyle, she has a blue and white bow, in the second at the top almost at the ends, she uses two blue and white clips, while in the middle of her hair she uses a color clip rose. She has brown-blue eyes and her pupils are white, wears a pink and white neck accessory and a yellow moon shape, wears a blouse with pink and white sleeves, in the middle of her blouse has a blue and white bow, her skirts are pink and white, while her socks are pink and white and her shoes are pink and white. Personalities Flare Flare is the group leader. She is the bully and the cruelest of the trio, being the oldest. She is arrogant and threatening and wants everyone to be afraid of her because she is a bad bully, along with her friends Sour and Flare, Flare will do whatever it takes to frame or discriminate against those who are not human or those who are her lower level as Akira and Chika (the latter being very fun of her for being a humanoid cat) Flare was the first to show redemption and the first to show Akira's help in saving Earth from evil aliens. She became friendly, benevolent and kind, just as her friends Lemon and Sour also became after the three helped Akira and her friends to protect the land. Despite being a good person today, Flare is still arrogant, but not like before, in which she humiliated and disparaged people around her. Lemon Lemon is in the middle of the group. She was cold and distant, just like Flare. Lemon takes pleasure in intimidating those who are not her kind, like Chika, but she is afraid of aliens and believes that everyone comes to earth to eat humans and kill them. Lemon intimidates other students for pleasure, but would be unable to intimidate or confront an alien who is meaner than she and her friends. Lemon is the second member of the Human Girls, to redeem herself, as she has become kind, pleasant and sweet with Akira and her friends, after she and her friends help Save Earth from threats from evil aliens who are looking to take care of your planet. She also became more daring and more radical and confident, after her move, she now easily accepts losing in games, and shows that she is also honest and sincere, quite different from her former personality in which Lemon was dishonest and rude . She has also overcome her fear of aliens and since then, Lemon is now ready and prepared to face aliens who invade her planet and her friends. Sour Sour is the youngest of the group. She is the most clumsy. She's was picky and bossy, but she stays like a bully, just like Flare and Lemon. She is also afraid of aliens, but Sour acts like a bully and is a bully just to be like her boss and leader Flare, who is crueler than she and Lemon together. Sour is the third and last to redeem the group. She also still has her sour personality traits, however, Sour has also become sweeter, genuine and benevolent with Akira and her friends, after her, Flare and Lemon help them to protect the Earth from evil aliens who want to invade . She also gained a bipolar personality, in one hour she is sour and sarcastic (but in a less offensive way) and another (which is currently always), a sweet and pleasant personality. Trivia *They are the first group to appear in the series. *They are the first antagonists to be human. *Although they are antagonists, in the battle between aliens it is likely that although they are evil, they team up with Chika, Snowflake and Akira to save Earth from evil aliens. *Originally the three would be Akira's circle of friends, but it is discarded or maybe in the future if the three redeem themselves. *Interestingly, Flare is the only one in the group who isn't afraid of aliens, but she's cowardly enough and would be unable to intimidate aliens who are sinister creatures. *They are inspired by groups like Dazzlings, The Dark Stars and Cutie Mark Crusaders (all of these groups are female characters from My Little Pony, being two villain groups and one heroic group, although The Dark Stars is a fanon group). *Sour's birthday is December 3rd. *Sour has a sister named Sonata. *Flare and Lemon have similar appearances, but are not sisters. *Flare has a cousin named Tikki, who coincidentally shares the same name as Miraculous Ladybug's character, the kwami Tikki, but in Libies, Flare's cousin Tikki is a human. *Flare is the only one who forgets her birthday, but Sour and Lemon know that Flare's birthday is September 9th. *Lemon is the only one in the group who has had or has lovers. *Lemon, Flare and Sour have a crush on Snowflake, and share the same love / crush on the boy who is her rival Akira's boyfriend. *Lemon is the only one of the right-handed group, Flare and Sour are left-handed. *Lemon's Birthday is August 19th. *Lemon's name was originally Endivia. *Sour's name would originally be Ruby. *Flare's name would originally be Sunny. *Flare's name is a reference or refers to the sun. *Flare, Lemon and Sour are the first (human) villains to become good, this is shown, during which they help Akira, Snowflake, Chika and other humans to save their planet, Earth from invasions by evil aliens. Gallery Lemon.png|Lemon. Lemon (2).png Lemon (3).png Flare.png|Flare, the leader. Flare (2).png Flare (3).png Sour.png|Sour. Sour (2).png Sour (3).png Flare (Reformed).png|Flare, Reformed/turned good. Lemon (Reformed).png|Lemon, Reformed/turned good. Sour (Reformed).png|Sour, Reformed/turned good. Human Girls.png|Redeemed Human Bullies (now: Human Girls). Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Redeemed characters Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Siblings Category:Trios